A Gift For Mako and Bolin
by Innocence of Youth
Summary: Summary: On Christmas eve both Mako and Bolin attempt to buy each other Christmas gifts with little money, and end up making sacrifices for each other. Gift of the Magi in the Avatar Universe. Oneshot


**The Gift of Mako and Bolin **

**Summary: On Christmas eve both Mako and Bolin attempt to buy each other Christmas gifts with little money and end up making sacrifices for each other. Gift of the Magi in the Avatar Universe. **

Bolin walked through the crowded market place. It was nearly 4 o'clock on Christmas eve and he still hadn't found a decent gift for Mako. Well not one that he could hope to afford anyway. He had he had attempted to trade several of his meager personal affects, unsuccessfully. He slumped down against the statue in the middle of the square putting his hands in his face. He just had to get something for Mako. It had been nearly a year since their parents died, since they where cast out onto the street and in that whole time not once had Mako thought about himself. Always denying his own needs in order to meet Bolin's. Once when they had trouble finding food he refused to eat for 5 days insisting Bolin take his share. Mako had done so much for him and what had he done for Mako? Take his scraps of food on a daily basis? Keep him hear, on the streets when he could have found shelter working on a boat? Mako made so many sacrifices for him, for once he wanted to sacrifice for Mako. Show him how much he meant to him and make him happy, if only for a moment, and that's when he saw it. A full set of paints and paper hanging right there.

Mako had always had a passion for the arts, and last Christmas about a month before their parents where killed he had received a full art set (including some very nice brushes) as a gift. For a long time after their parents death it seemed like painting was the only thing keeping Mako sane. However the paints and paper eventually ran out and Mako as usual refused to spend a penny on himself to replace them. Mako even attempted to sell the brushes during some rough stretches but Bolin knew how much he enjoyed and cherished them, especially being from their parents. He wouldn't let him sacrifice his last personal affect for him and stated that if Mako sold the brushes he would sell his toy excavator the only thing he had left. After a long fight they had both promised each other to hold onto the affects.

Bolin approached the booth knowing he had to do anything he could to get those paints and paper. After laying out all his money and attempting to trade some of his lesser effects he was still short. Knowing what he had to do he put his hand in his ragged pocket and pulled out his toy excavator. He stopped for a second hesitant to let the toy go. It wasn't just a toy it was the only thing of his parents he had left. He tried to be strong to think of Mako, shivering so he could have all the blankets, not eating so he could have extra food, staying up all night to keep him safe. He had to do this. For once he had to sacrifice so Mako could have, and with gumption he put the toy on the counter.

It was 4 pm on Christmas eve and Mako stood in the broad street market. So far his efforts to procure a present for Bolin had turned up diddly squat. He kicked the dirt. Bolin had been an angle all year, barley complaining at all about being cast from their home and starving in the streets. Any other 6 year old child would have been crying their eyes out but Bolin kept his complaints to himself and even tried to help out. A tear began to roll down Mako's cheek. Bolin was the best little brother he could ask for and he wished he could give him everything he deserved. As he lifted his head up he saw them in the window. Their in the window of a shop was a set of 4 different attachments for that excavator toy that Bolin treasured so much. Mako smiled as he imagined Bolin's face opening the present. As he looked down at the price his face dropped, he could never afford that, unless. He pulled the fancy gold plated brushes from his bag. They where the last things he had of his parents. He hadn't sold them even when he was starving. But this time it was for Bolin and he'd do anything for him.

Mako entered the water department shed they where currently calling home. Boin was asleep on the makeshift bed of blankets in the middle of the room. Mako smiled making his way over to the child and shaking him awake. "Bo wake up Bo iv got a surprise for you." Bolin sat up rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Merry Christmas" Mako said handing him the package. Bolin was shocked. He knew Mako had spent the last of their money on a special Christmas dinner. What could he have possibly done to be able to afford a present. "How did you afford this?" He said. " Don't get mad at me Bo. I sold the brushes." A tear began to spill down Bolin's cheek as he pulled Mako into a hug. " I know how much those brushes ment to you" He said tearfully. " That doesn't matter anymore. Your the most important thing in my life now. You've been so good this year you deserve something special now go on." He said motioning towards the present. Bolin ripped off the paper to see that Mako had gotten him a set of accessories for his excavator toy. The one he just sold to buy Mako's gift. Smiling he reached behind his back. "I got you something too" he said handing Mako a silver colored packing. Mako looked at Bolin curiously for a second before ripping the paper off to reveal a full set of paints and a pad of paper for the brushes, that he just sold. Confused he put the gift down. "Bo where did you get this?" he said nervously. Thinking maybe he stole it or worse. He knew the kind of "favors" that boys would do for men for some serious cash. " I sold my excavator" Bolin said. Tears started to fall out of Mako's eyes as he pulled his brother into a hug. "I know how much that toy meant to you. Why would you sell it?" He said sobbing. " Mako you've been putting yourself before me for almost a year. You almost starved to death making sure I had enough and I wouldn't let go of that stupid toy. I wanted to do something specail for you. For once I wanted to by the one to sacrifice." Touched by his brothers selflessness Mako's tears where now coming down full speed as he pulled his brother into a tighter hug. "Thank you Bo. Thank you."

**I'm really curious to find out what you guys think so please review.**


End file.
